Izzy Unleashed
by AsherRose
Summary: After being the butt of one too many jokes, Bella transformed into her Dr. Jekyl/Mr. Hyde-like alter ego, Izzy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, am I Stephanie Meyer?"

Mirror: "No."

Me: "It was worth a shot."

BPOV

"Morning, Edward!" I sang as I woke and bounced out of bed. I was feeling strangely enthusiastic, even for a Friday. Edward looked up at me from the rocking chair and smiled.

"You're happy," he noted. "That's good, considering what's going to happen."

My brow furrowed. "What? What happens?"

Edward sighed. "Go get dressed. I'll explain over breakfast." I followed his instructions, puzzled.

"So?" I said as I got myself a bowl of cereal. "What's up?"

Edward frowned, examining his hands. "You're going to be spending the weekend at my house."

I raised my eyebrows. "That doesn't sound so terrible."

"No…except they're a little wound up right now. Especially Emmett."

"Ah." I winced. When Emmett got excited, I tended to get frightened.

"Emmett has started them all on some kind of ridiculous prank war. They seem to believe you're participating, too. And Esme and Carlisle are going to be out this weekend," he continued. "So there's no one to control them. You're not going to be spared, one little bit."

I shuddered. This would be interesting.

**********************

"Hey, Bella!" crowed Emmett as I sat down at our lunch table. "Aren't you excited about this weekend?"

I groaned inwardly. Edward had not been kidding when he said wound up.

"Ecstatic" I mumbled under my breath. They chuckled.

"We're going to have so much fun this weekend!" Alice bubbled.

"Yes, we will," Emmett enthused, smiling down at me evilly.

"Absolutely not!" Edward roared out of nowhere. "I don't care how funny it would be!"

"But, Edward-" Emmett whined.

"NO!" Edward cut him off sharply. Emmett pouted, while I looked around bewildered.

"Don't worry," Alice chirped suddenly. "He'll come around." She winked at the others conspiratorially, and they all brightened considerably, except Edward, who muttered "Fat chance," under his breath.

"What did Emmett want to do?" I whispered to Edward. He scowled.

"It involved a bucket of purple glitter paint, and a glow-in-the-dark clown head. Use your imagination; it's Emmett, after all."

I nodded and grimaced, imagining the prank Emmett would pull with those materials. I shuddered.

***************************

Some how, in the forty-five minute lunch period, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice managed to pull off a stunning total of thirty-two assorted pranks. All on me, of course. By the end of lunch, I was getting seriously annoyed. Then a terrifying thought struck me: if this was what they could do to me in one period, what would happen over the course of an entire weekend?

Huzzah!! The first chapter of my first story. You like? Tell me so!

Press the review button. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you think I'm Stephanie Meyer, you're stupider than my little brother.

**Special thanks to the ****crazy sane person**** for my first review, as well as ****ReganBaxte****r and ****ginnylookalike42****. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and they make me smile. Happy authors update faster!!!!! **

When the final bell rang, I walked with Edward to the Volvo. I carefully calculated each step, and continued to cast quick glances around me. I watched the lockers especially, preparing to have Alice leap out at me.

When I stopped at the exit to cast an apprehensive look around us, Edward rolled his eyes. "Honestly Bella, do you think I'd let anything happen to you? You're being ridiculously paranoid."

"Hmmph," was my skeptic reply. He hadn't stopped the pranks at lunchtime. I was being just the right amount of paranoid. I relaxed, but only slightly, when we left the building. I was still vigilant as we crossed to the Volvo.

"NO, BELLA, NO!!" Edward shouted suddenly, as I reached for the car handle. But my hand was already on the door, and the electric buzzer hidden there sent jitters up my spine. Edward growled, and I heard roars of laughter coming from the place where Rosalie's car was parked.

"I'm fine Edward," I tried to reassure him, while still gasping in shock. "Just f-fine." I stuttered. His eyes sparked with rage, but he helped me into the car, before sliding into the driver's seat and slamming the door. When we were in the car, safe from prying ears, he let out a snarl, before driving away. Much too fast, I might add.

Reaching the house, he seemed to have decided that I wasn't being unreasonable after all, and cast several furtive looks, before leading me into the house. The others hadn't arrived yet, but I already knew from experience that the house had been stocked with any supplies I might need. My pajamas and other clothes were there, of course, thanks to Alice, no doubt.

They others came soon enough, and even my insensitive human ears could here their laughter. My face turned rosy once more as they entered the house, chortling. What had I got myself into?

**Yay! Second chapter!! Please, please, review. I know that sometimes you just feel lazy and don't want to. But just a few words of encouragement can make an author feel great. Also, if you don't review, how will I know if my stories are crap or not? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Consider yourselves lucky. I didn't get any reviews. Not one measly review. But I'm feeling generous, so I'll go easy on you and write the chapter anyway. But just 'cause I let it slide this once, don't think you can get away with it anytime you like!!! ******

To put it simply, the day was hell. It seemed I couldn't walk anywhere, touch anything, without getting shocked, pinched, sprayed with water, or falling into some demented booby trap of Emmett's design. Edward tried to protect me as best he could, but no matter how cautious we were, there were still four vampires against one vampire and his human.

At dinner, I swallowed the habanera pepper ground into my food. After thirteen glasses of water and a trip to the bathroom, I was able to return to the table, still fanning my mouth. As I took my seat, a huge, _very _realistic-looking fake spider dropped on my head. When my shrieks had calmed, I was so furious I turned and stalked away. Of course, my dramatic exit was spoiled when I stumbled and would have fallen if Edward hadn't grabbed me around the waist. This made them laugh harder. I returned to the table with as much dignity as I could muster.

No matter what Edward or I said, they would not stop. I went to bed as early as I could. "Awww, come on, Bella! It's only 9:00! You're going to bed _already_?" I nodded stiffly at him.

"Oh, fine," Alice sniffed. "I'll show you your pajamas. She's not going to change her mind, Emmett." I was still wary as I followed. With the Cullens, there was no telling what they would do.

My pajamas were pretty, a light blue tank top with long, silky dark blue bottoms. My day had been exhausting. I was ready to collapse in bed. It is Emmett's main argument that it was stupid of me not to assume that the room was booby trapped, just like the whole house had been. It was, I suppose, but if I had not been so tired, I would have been on my guard. And I was tired from being humiliated all day. In any case, what happened next was Emmett's fault anyway.

I opened the door, and stepped inside. Too late, I noticed the Cullens, even my beloved Edward standing in the room. I noticed this before a deluge of water poured down on me. Soaked, my pretty pajamas ruined, the laughter of my family in my ears, I was filled with rage.

"EDWARD?!" I screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Gasping for breath, he apologized between bursts of laughter. "I'm…..so, so..sorry, love. It was….a ….stupid joke. Shouldn't have listened….Sorry."

Blood rushed to my face, but for once, it wasn't an embarrassed blush. It was an angry blush. White-hot fury consumed me. Now they had Edward on their side. A red haze seeped across my vision, then. It felt like my anger had reached some breaking point, a wall that I had just now broken down. A peculiar feeling came over me. It was a giddy feeling, making me light headed. I felt like I could float off my feet. I felt loose and light, my energy restored. I gave a lazy smile. I couldn't really remember what I had been so angry about. How can anyone be so angry when there's so much to do?

EPOV

Those imbeciles! I watched Bella ascend the stairs with Alice. Why couldn't they leave her alone? She'd have nervous breakdown before the weekend was over at this rate.

_Edward! _The thought was Emmett's. "What?" I snarled at him. He had organized this whole thing. _No need to bite my head off. We're going to set up a bit of a surprise for Bella. _An image of a bucket filled with water, cleverly placed on the door flooded my mind.

"Absolutely not," I hissed. How could he think I would hurt my Bella that way! _C'mon, it'll be fun!_ Alice's thought drifted to me from upstairs. _Besides, if you agree to helpus, we'll leave Bella alone for the rest of the weekend!_ I paused a moment. Sensing my hesitation, Jasper pleaded with me. _Just one more prank won't hurt anyone!!_ Even though I relented, I still felt uneasy as we waited in Bella's room.

She entered the room, not expecting us. I could still run forward and yank her out of the way of the tumbling bucket if I wished. _No way! You promised! _Complained Rosalie. I forced myself to stay still as the bucket soaked her. They had been right, she looked hilarious. I burst into peals of laughter with the rest of my siblings, though I knew it was wrong. "EDWARD?!" She screamed as she spotted me.

My guilt could not keep me from laughing as I tried to apologize. She froze suddenly, and our laughter ceased. "Bella ?" I asked uncertainly. A muscle twitched in her neck. A slow, dreamy smile slid across her face. She gave a most un-Bella-like giggle.

"What happened?" Alice whispered. Before anyone could answer, Bella sprinted to the open window, and leaped.

"NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed, running to the window. But we all gasped. Because Bella landed in a graceful crouch on the grass. It takes a lot to shock a vampire, and we all stared at her, with mouths hanging open.

"Toodles!" She giggled, before bounding away across the grass.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay!! I got 4 new reviews!! See, I don't ask for much. Just a couple of reviews per chapter. I'm very easily satisfied. So far, all my reviews have been positive, which gives me a very nice feeling. For a sixth-grader, I'm not doing to bad. Thanks to Starletta 11, jasper's lil pixie, Chika-PyonPyon, and once again, the crazy sane person. Also, I apologize for forgetting the disclaimer in the previous chapter. This one goes for both chapters. Alas, I don't own the ****Twilight**** saga, or any of its characters. They belong to the all-mighty Stephanie Meyer. Curses!! ******

EPOV

We stared in shock as Bella bounded away from us. "What just happened?" Alice questioned. I have yet to figure it out.

"I think Bella may have had some kind of nervous breakdown." Jasper offered. "The stress must have finally made her snap." My Bella!! I felt guilt overwhelm me.

"We better catch her," Rosalie murmured. "She might hurt herself. That was all that was needed to get me out the window, and following her scent towards the garage, my siblings behind me. _Oh, Bella, what have I done?_

RPOV

Her scent led us to the garage. I frowned. What the devil could she be doing in the garage? Hiding? From _us?_ Surely she didn't think for a moment that it would work. Her scent would betray her. Edward opened the door, and fell silent. I heard Alice's shocked gasp. "What?" I complained. "Get out of my way, I can't see her."

"Uhh, Rose, that might not be the best idea." Emmett breathed.

I snorted. My husband could be so odd sometimes. What was everybody staring at? I pushed past them briskly. And saw.

The pieces of my glossy, beautiful red convertible were scattered across the garage. My car. My friend. My baby. Dismantled like common scrap metal. No mechanic, no matter how good, could fix it now. It was beyond repair. I dropped to my knees, howling with grief.

"C'mon, Rose. It's just a car." Emmett pleaded.

Just.

A.

Car.

The two words reverberated in my head, like echoes of a canyon. _Just a car, just a car, just a car._ "_Just _a car?" I snarled. "_Just _a car?" I advanced on him menacingly. "That _car _was a friend. A companion. When your friend dies, do you say it's _just a car_?"

"Um, I do when it's a car." I groaned. They couldn't understand my grief. I had owned that car for many years. True, I had many vehicles. But none of them had the same _feel _that the convertible has. Had. True, the car was an inanimate object. But I could just tell. We were kindred spirits, wild and beautiful. I had given it every modification and adaption I could. During that time we had developed a special connection, a friendship. We understood each other. Years of work, ruined.

"My question is, when was she alone with the car for more than eight seconds?" Jasper asked, scratching his head. Who cares how she did it? My car is ruined. Trashed. Dead.

_Bella Swan, when I find you, I'll rip you limb from limb._

**Well, there you go. It's 7:54, and I haven't touched my homework, so feel guilty. I shouldn't have gotten on the computer, but I felt bad. In school these past few days, we've had these new types of tests called "4Sights". Supposedly, their better than the alternative, a test for every theme we complete in our reading books. 4Sights we take once every new grading period. But personally, I'm for the theme tests, since I'm in an advanced "Independent Study" reading class, and wouldn't have to take the tests at all. ******** We got report cards today. Straight A's, so give me a reward by reviewing. Now, I **_**really **_**have to get off, because if I get one more detention, I'm going to be in trouble. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa!! It has been one crazy week!! I am so glad it's over. I mentioned that I'm in an advanced reading program, right? The teacher of that class and I have hated each other since, oh, about the minute we set eyes on each other. She enjoys trying to kill me with overwork, and today she added another outrageous pile of crap I have to do. I've been doing the independent reading class since 4****th**** grade, and this year another girl has joined. Poor kid doesn't know what she's got herself into. :P Thanks to Chika-PyonPyon and lovedandprotected!!**

**If I ever become Stephanie Meyer, I'll let you know.**

JPOV

I was of two emotions about Rosalie's car. And, as usual, one of the emotions was some one else's. It would have been hysterically funny, if Rosalie wasn't full of despair. Honestly, how attached can one person be to a _car_? I would have voiced my thoughts, except I didn't want a repeat of the scene with Emmett.

Then Edward let out a roar. He was indignant and furious. He whirled on Rosalie. "She destroyed my _car_, Edward. She is so totally asking for it!" Rosalie exploded. Undoubtedly, Edward had heard Rosalie's murderous thoughts, which matched her feelings.

I stepped over to them quickly, sending concentrated waves of calm towards them. I tried not to let their anger get to me. "_Don't try to calm me down, Jasper!!"_ Rosalie shrieked. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Rose, Rose," Emmett murmured sharply, stepping in front of her. I suppose he wanted to try and protect Rose from Edward's wrath. "Just calm down, sweet. We'll get a new car, just like it. Or we could get that new model, the Mercedes we were looking at the other day. It'll be just fine." Rose sniffed.

I tried not to roll my eyes, as Rose sniffed and asked, "Promise?" In some ways, my sister was very easily satisfied.

"If we're finished here," Alice cut in quickly, before Edward could retaliate. "Bella is still running amuck. We need to find her." That was all we needed to distract Edward.

"Can't you see where she is?" He asked, perplexed. Alice sighed.

"No. She keeps changing her mind. I can't see what she's going to do." I slid a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should split up," suggested Emmett. "Then we can find her quicker."

In the end, we decided to use Emmett's idea. Alice started into the woods, Emmett and Rosalie were to patrol outside the house, and Edward kept a keen watch outside the woods. I was to check inside the house. I ran to the house. Empty. I ran to check the second floor. Then I heard the bang. I took the steps two at a time.

Bella stood, giggling over the oriental lamp that now lay smashed on the fancy rug. I swallowed, my throaty suddenly dry for some reason. "Hey, Bella," I said, casually strolling over to her. "How's it going?"

She blinked at me. Her pajamas were soaking wet, and her hair bedraggled, but she was snickering at me. Suddenly, she whipped out-a jump rope? I wondered what she was doing. "Play with me!!" She squealed.

"Umm, Bella, let's go see Edward. I bet you're cold, huh? Maybe you should change into some dry pajamas."

"Play with me!!" She insisted. What was the harm? I could jump rope for a minute to keep her busy until the others came.

"Er, sure, why not?" I soon learned why not.

She began to turn the rope for me.

"_My mama wore pajamas to the grocery store,  
Smashed a bunch of eggs on the grocery floor,  
One dozen, two dozen, four dozen, six,  
She dumped a bunch of jelly jars into the mix,  
Grape jelly, apricot, don't forget cherry,  
Orange marmalade and wild strawberry,  
A man walked by and fell in the glop,  
He slid next door to the barber shop,  
His icky-sticky body got covered in hair,  
He tore a hole in his underwear._

This is the part where Bella yanked on the rope. As I jumped, I didn't notice her walking around me slowly, giving the rope a twist or turn now and again. As a result, I ended up flat on my face, tied up with the jump rope.

Thankfully, the others arrived at this point. Emmett helped me to my feet while Edward lunged for Bella, before she could escape out the window.

**Ok, solo try outs are Monday. Keep your fingers crossed, and review!!! :D**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha!! Surprise, two chapters in one day!! My big brother is at a school dance, and I'm bored out of my mind, so I thought I'd update. My elementary school has banned the dances, since some kid's parent made a big stink about the mucic. At the end of the school year, there's always a dance for the 6****TH****, 7****TH****, and 8****TH**** graders, but my dad says he's not sure he wants me to go to a dance with 8****TH**** grade boys. I mean, WTF? It's a grade school dance!  
But anyway, I really have to push myself to update because I am **_**really **_**lazy. The longer I wait to update, the harder it is. I forgot in the previous chapter to say that the jump rope rhyme was from **_**Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger**_** by Louis Sachar  
Girlytown, you are exactly right. Izzy is Bella's opposite. If Bella decided to jump out a window, she'd be six-feet under, and pushing up the daisies. She would've probably broken her neck trying to jump rope. Anyway, Izzy is explained in this chapter. :D**

EPOV

When we stormed the house, we found Jasper, tied up with the jump rope. Bella was standing over him giggling raucously. She leaped to the window, but I lunged at her. She went down under me, still giggling manically.

We tied Bella to a chair. I feel bad about it, but as the others said, it was the only way to make sure she didn't move. Rosalie, despite having been promised a new car, was glaring daggers at Bella. I scanned her thoughts to make sure she wouldn't try anything.

We sat staring at her for a minute. "Bella," I asked her slowly. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, silly-willy! How could I forget you!" I gulped at her response. She was just so unlike her normal, serious self.

"I think we better call Charlie." Alice whispered. I nodded slowly. We couldn't understand, maybe Charlie could shed some light on the situation.

******************

The others crowded around me, as I dialed the kitchen phone. They were just as eager as I was to hear what was wrong with Bella. The phone rang twice before Charlie picked up. "Hello, Charlie Swan." He announced.

"Chief Swan," I said. "This is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't think Bella is…well."

Charlie was instantly anxious. "What? What's happened?"

"Nothing serious," I assured him. "But, well, Bella is acting, erm, very unlike her usual self." I didn't want to say that my family and I had driven his daughter insane. I didn't expect Charlie to understand, but apparently this had happened before.

"_Oh, no._" He gasped with dread. "_Izzy."_ I was confused.

"What was that? Who's Izzy?"

When he next spoke, his tone was surprisingly sympathetic. "Edward, son, I'm going to explain this as easily as I can. Have you noticed how Bella is such an exceptionally forgiving person?"

"Frequently." I said dryly. _Too_ forgiving.

"Well, Edward, if a great amount of stress or pressure is put on Bella, eventually she will snap. She will be silly and irresponsible. She's so unlike her usual self, that Renee and I call her Izzy. It has only happened two or three times, but she'll wreak havoc wherever she goes."

If I had blood, I would have paled. "How can we stop her?"

"You can't." Horror.

"What do you mean?" I asked desperately. "Surely she won't stay like that forever!!"

"No. Eventually, her energy will crash, and she'll go to sleep. She'll wake up good as new, with no memories of what she has done-" There was a crash upstairs.

"Sorry Charlie, see you Monday, bye." I said, ignoring his protests. I slammed the phone in its cradle and dashed up the stairs with my siblings at my heels. I pushed open the door.

"Did she _gnaw_ through those ropes?" Emmett asked, incredulously. I gulped. _This is very,very, bad._

**I hope that cleared some things up. Good night y'all!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I'm sorry, I was updating yesterday, but my computer conked out! On Monday, I was sick and my computer wasn't working. On Sunday, I had to rake my whole yard with my brothers (I have two). In any case, here I am, and here's the chapter! Since I keep forgetting the disclaimer, this one goes for my whole story: I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER, I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT**_**, AND I DON"T OWN **_**STAR WARS**_** EITHER. Thanks Chika-PyonPyon, x Mrs. WhitlockHale x, and ginnylookalike42. This chapter is for you. I luv you guys! :D**

EmPOV

We chased Bella's scent to the woods. Here there were trails of her scent all over, were she walked with Edward. This is when my idiot sister, Alice, said" Why don't we split up?" Um, three words, little sister: Bella-is-nutso!!!

But Edward said, "That's a great idea. We'll be able to find her faster!" Am I the only sane one here? I protested, but of course, no one listens to Emmett. That is why I am now walking through the forest. Alone.

Crap! I'm so scared! Why'd we have to split up? Crap! I hope Edward didn't hear that! I can't believe that she tied up Jasper. He's a vampire, for Pete's sake! How did a scrawny little _human_ beat Jasper? I never would have thought. No one would have. Jazz is lucky we found him.

And then she _gnawed_ through the ropes. With her _teeth_. Who can blame me for being a little frightened? Also, for some reason, I feel just the tiniest, atom-sized, little bit guilty. But that's ridiculous, right? Surely this is in no way my fault. I mean, how could it be?

The trees cast cork-screw shapes around me. And her. _Her._ An ordinary human wouldn't have seen her, she blended in so well with the shadows. But I did. I saw her perfectly. I saw the maddened glint in her eye. I also so what she was holding. A stick that was twice her height, and a…_jar of pickles?_

She advanced on me menacingly, tapping the stick on her hand. "Come on, Chewey." _What did she call me?_

I spoke to her firmly and clearly, like you were supposed to with wild animals. "Let's go home, Bella. You're off your rocker." She stared at me, like _I_ was the crazy one.

"Shh, Chewey! Darth Vadar is here! We must be very quiet." _Star Wars? What's she talking about?_I decided this conversation was going nowhere. I reached for Bella

"Come on. We're going to see Edward. Ya know, your boyfriend, my brother? You remember him, right?" That was my mistake. She lunged back and screamed.

"You're not Chewey! Help! It's a crazy rabid squirrel! Somebody help!" Bella had a very shrill scream. She grabbed the pickle jar, as I advanced on her. "Here! Don't eat me, please! PLEASE! Eat the pickle if you're hungry!" I didn't realize what she was doing, until she mashed a pickle in my mouth. _UGGGHH!_

The pickle was sour and slimy as it slid down my throat. I spat, trying to rid myself of the taste. "HAVE ANOTHER!" Bella screamed hysterically. "Have all the pickles your little squirrely heart desires! Here!" She shoved another into my mouth and three more. Then she ran away screaming, leaving me with pickle stuck in my throat, and smeared on my face.

APOV

After we split, I took the south side of the woods. Emmett is such a whiner. Why is Bella terrorizing us, when it's his fault? I mean, we _did_ help with a _few_ pranks, but it was Emmett's idea.

Needless to say, I was a little pissed at my sister. Or you could say that I was a lot pissed. The girl tied up my husband, anyone would be. My poor Jazz.

"Come out Bella!" I trilled in a sing song voice. "Come out so we can play!" _And I can wring your neck_, I added mentally. I was also a little annoyed that I couldn't see what she was going to do. I was not used to not being able to see my opponent's decisions. But right now, Bella's future was a mangled mess, because she didn't know what she was going to do. Every time something entered her mind, she forgot previous plans. Sort of like a hyper-active child, with an exceptionally short attention span.

Then the screams filtered to me from somewhere in the forest. "YOU'RE NOT CHEWEY!! HELP! IT"S A CRAZY RABID SQUIRREL!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" I began to run towards the sreams.

"HERE!! DON"T EAT ME, PLEASE! PLEASE! EAT THE PICKLE IF YOU'RE HUNGRY!" Who knew what she was doing now? It sounded bad. "HAVE ANOTHER! HAVE ALL THE PICKLES YOUR SQUIRRELY HEART DESIRES!!" I heard the screams louder now. Closer. I prepared myself for what was coming.

I bent my knees and crouched to spring as Bella careened into the clearing. She saw me and stopped. Then she lowered the giant stick she was holding, until it was pointing directly at me. "So we meet again, Darth Vader."

Poor, crazy, Bella. "Don't move, Bella. I don't want to hurt you." I bared my teeth.

The nut ball replied, "If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine." I snorted, and looked at the sky. It was pitch black, and my watch proclaimed that it was 3:47 AM. This had gone on for far too long, and I was going to end it.

"Whatever, Bella." I lunged. No one can explain what happened next. We know _what _happened, but we don't know _how_. _How _did Bella know to dig a pit on precisely the spot where I would land? _How _did she have time? _How _did I not see it? What ever the answer to those questions, they do not alter what happened next. To my great embarrassment, I tumbled through the coating of leaves and dirt that covered the trap into the hole.

And Bella ran away laughing.

**I know Alice would never be that mean to Bella, but she's just tired of chasing Bella, and angry about Jasper being tied up. There aren't that many chapters left to my story. I might finish it today. If you think, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice have all tasted Bella's wrath. The only one left is (le gasp) Edward! DA DA DAAAAAA!! Review, please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I promised, here's another chapter. This could possibly be the end, I don't know. I don't really plan the story out. I have a vague idea what I want to happen and when, and the other stuff just falls into place, with a little tweaking. I have a lot of time today, because at school we had a half day. And now, on to the story!**

EPOV

I heard the screams, and I ran to them, frightened. As I entered the clearing, Rosalie's sour voice reached me. "Don't worry, Edward. Your girlfriend's not hurt." She and Jasper stood next to Emmett, who was spitting and rubbing his tongue in the dirt.

I glanced quizzically at them, and Rosalie hissed," She made him eat a _pickle_." I remembered hearing Bella scream something or other about pickles.

"Alice?" I asked. As if in answer to my question, Alice staggered through the brush. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and her face was murderous. I saw what had occurred in her mind and winced.

We sat in the clearing, feeling dejected. Bella had severely trounced us, and the shame of having our butts kicked by a human was overwhelming. Right now, we didn't have the heart to go after Bella.

"We better get back to the house now," Emmett managed at last. We all agreed, and sped back to the house. Exhausted, we tramped through the kitchen. A small creak made us turn. Bella stood in framed in the doorway. Her face was pale, and her pajamas had dried and were dirt streaked.

"Edward," she murmured. The others jumped behind my back, peeking at her warily. I watched her fearfully. She stumbled towards me, and the others leapt back. _She stumbled?_ She yawned.

"Edward," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "What happened? I'm_ exhausted_." I remembered what her father had told us. This must be the crashing part. I lunged forward and hugged her.

"Ed, what are you doing? She could be faking!" I heard the urgent voices of my family, but I could tell that she wasn't. My beautiful angel was back. I looked outside, where dawn was creeping over the world, warming everything with its warm glow.

Slowly, my siblings realized that the storm was over. "Thank God," Alice whispered fervently, before plopping into an armchair. Emmett sagged with relief.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're back!" Rosalie cried. She ran forward to hug Bella, then stopped, a muscle twitching in her neck.

I saw her thoughts, and flung myself in front of Bella as Rosalie lunged for her. "You little brat! You wrecked my convertible!" Rosalie screamed, thrashing as Emmett grabbed her waist. I swept Bella into my arms, and carried her away from Rosalie's shrieks. She looked at me, bewildered.

"What did I do?" She whispered from the cradle of my arms.

I kissed her forehead as I laid her on the bed upstairs. "Nothing, love. It wasn't your fault. Sleep." She nodded, and relaxed.

As her eyes drifted closed, she whispered sincerely, "I love you, Edward." Then she slept.

BPOV

I was astonished when I woke up, and the others told me what I did. Ashamed, too. How could I have done those awful things? But they forgave me, even Rosalie. The rest of the weekend passed without any special events, and the house was back to normal by the time Carlisle and Esme retuned on Sunday evening.

"You poor baby," Esme cried when she saw me."Emmett, shame on you!" The others had called their parents while I was asleep.

I smiled. "That's alright, Esme. I'm so sorry about the house."

Esme and Carlisle assured me it wasn't my fault, while looking pointedly at their children. I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing, they were so much like ordinary parents scolding a misbehaved child. We talked for a little more, before the treacherous clock hands told us that it was time for me to go home.

I reached for the doorknob as Edward and Alice screamed "No!" The lights switched off, and purple paint sprayed over me, as a glow-in-the-dark clown head swung down, nearly scaring my pants off. Emmett's laughter faded from my ears as a red haze washed over my eyes…..

**So it did turn out to be the end after all. Thank you so much for reading! My next story will be a more serious one, with possibly two sequels. I'm pretty much satisfied with this story, and I hope you like it!**


End file.
